


First Valentine

by Mar_69



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Time, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_69/pseuds/Mar_69
Summary: This is the first valentine's day together, and Jon wants it to be perfect.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	First Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkpixel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkpixel/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's day Vivi!!!  
> I enjoyed your prompt and I hope you like how it went.
> 
> Pet names dictionary:  
> Habibi: Beloved  
> Ghim: Bat/bird  
> Zrhueiao: Beautiful  
> Omri: My dear  
> Eini: My eyes

Damian was looking at the screen of his computer, with his tongue out, his brow furrowed, too focused on whatever he was doing, Jon sighed, looking at his wrist clock, counting the hours Damian spent on the computer, wondering if he had eaten in the last twelve.

“All the bats are about working until they fall,” Conner flew at his side, pinching his ribs, ruffling his hair when Jon pouted. “If you get him to rest what are you going to do for Valentine’s day?”

“I don’t know, is the first we are going to spend together.”

Conner laughed, looking behind Jon. “The world chose last Valentine’s to end, didn’t you make plans for another day?”

Blushing, Jon shrugged, when everything was going to hell the restaurant he wanted to take Damian was destroyed, the movie they wanted to see was moved out of the cinema, and the park he wanted to walk with Damian was closed for the next month, the other problem was Damian tight schedule, impossible to take off another day until months after, making impossible to have a proper Valentine's date.

“I wish you a good Valentine’s day.”

Jon walked away, moving to Damian’s side, looking at the photographs on the screen, he deduced Damian was working on a Super Sons case, something to do with smuggling guns across New Jersey state, kissing the top of his head, he gained his boyfriend attention, giggling when two hands moved to keep his head still, and Damian arched his back to meet his lips, kissing slowly, tasting coffee from Robin’s mouth.

“Hey, Babe, you should rest.”

“I don’t have time.” 

Damian kept kissing him, being strangely affectionate, Jon wondered what happened.

“Come with me, we can go to your place, I can fly us to stargaze, spend the day together.”

Making a noncommittal noise, he kissed Jon again, moving away to kiss his nose, cheekbones, and eyelids. “You won’t convince me to let you work until you faint with a couple of kisses''

“Nothing lost in trying.”

Turning Damian’s chair, he looked at him, kissing Damian’s forehead, moving his lips to his temples, going for his lips, Jon pulled Damian up, hugging him, Jon tilted his head to kiss Damian’s jaw, giving a soft bite in the tender flesh, listening to the other heart running wild, feeling the goosebumps on his hands.

“You won’t outwit me in leaving my job alone.”

“Pretty please.”

Damian brushed Jon’s hair, pushing away the fluffy bangs, interwinding his fingers on the black locks, smiling softly, he kissed Jon again, feeling the hands holding his back, keeping him close, he sighed, moving away to turn down the computer.

“You are spoiled.”

Grabbing his jacket, Damian and Jon walked to the window, high in the Titan’s Tower, feeling Damian’s arms around his neck, his chest warm, the lips kissing next to his ear, letting Jon pull him up, flying down, where Jon had a pickup truck, landing on the truck bed floor, stocked with blankets and pillows.

“Are you planning something,  _ Habibi _ ?”

“Sorry,  _ Ghim _ , I lied, we aren’t going to your place, happy extended valentine.”

Jumping off the truck, Damian walked to the copilot door, climbing up, a small smile on his face, just a grin, but Jon knew Damian, reading in the way he batted his eyelashes and the soft flush on his cheeks, the way his heart bumped, the happiness his posture revealed.

Valentine’s day was starting great.

“Am I going to know your plan?”

“Not a bit, I learned from the best to lie, and I hid my tracks pretty well.”

Swelling up his chest, like a pompous bird, Damian savored Jon’s words, pleased in the idea of mentoring Jon, despite what Lois and Clark considered bad teachings.

The sun was halfway on the sky; if Jon schedule were right, they would spend the whole day in the traffic, the perfect time for Damian to sleep, holding his boyfriend’s hand on top of the gear shift, giving him a mask to cover his eyes, driving on the midafternoon traffic, slowly to avoid waking up Damian.

Jon let Damian sleep until dusk, parking on the edge of a cliff, he admired the sun dying Damian’s skin in a golden light, his lips open, pink and soft, he smiled at the drooling, moving his hand to clean Damian’s cheeks, shaking Damian, admiring the way he looked after waking up, the messy hair, the thick eyelashes shaking, drawing long shadows on his face, his green eyes glassy, feeling the raspy hair on his cheek scraping Jon’s skin, he looked beautiful, untidy and cute, not the perfect image he wanted to give as Robin or Damian Wayne.

He looked vulnerable, and Jon was so happy when Damian let him look at this side of him, not the son of Bruce Wayne, the heir of the Demon Head, just Damian, Dami, D, his D.

“ _ Zrhueiao. _ ” Beautiful

“The landscape is quite appealing.”

“I’m talking about you.”

Pleased in the way Damian blushed, Jon enjoyed catching Damian off guard, in the flustered and charming smile he got. “ _ Omri _ , you are a sap.”

“You love it, Babe.”

Jon moved fast to open Damian’s door, with an exaggerated bow, he flew them to the top of the truck roof, passing Damian a sandwich, looking at the sun hiding under the skyline of New York, Manhattan raising over everything, the Statue of Liberty small in the horizon, looking at the awe of Damian’s eyes, his big eyes shining like they always did in front of something eye-catching.

They grabbed hands and looked at the sunset, Damian slowly moving to rest on top of Jon, his head resting on his shoulder, touching Jon from head to ankle, his foot dangling in front of the panoramic, his heart going wild like it always did when they touched more than the hands.

“How is our first Valentine’s day going?”

“The jury is still out Kent; until now, I’ve slept in an uncomfortable chair and I’ve got nothing to eat or drink.”

“I have one of those sandwiches you like to eat down there.” Sliding down the roof, Jon pulled a backpack from the pillows, arms extended to Damian, feeling the boy falling on top of him. "Do you want to go up?"

Kissing Damian's nose, Jon pulled him up to the sky, with a backpack on his back, they flew over the clouds, sitting criss-cross up there, away from the pollution, they were capable of watching the milky way, Damian on his lap, legs tangled on Jon's waist.

"The sights are pretty good, but the cold makes it less enjoyable." Pinching Damian's nose, Jon raised his temperature. "Tt," Damian said, "I forget I'm dating a half-human heater."

They ate in silence, holding hands, Jon's hands moving to touch Damian, rubbing his back, massaging his thighs, moving to his nape and around his face, touching every part of Damian, brushing the hair of his forehead, and heating the reddish bare skin, loving the way he shivered, leaning on the touch, his hand tangled in Jon's hair.

"Do you want to lay down?"

"Are you a mattress,  _ Habibi _ ?"

"D, lay down to watch the stars with me."

Huffing and puffing, Damian moved, resting his head on Jon's shoulder, legs and arms wrapping loosely around him, his fingers drawing patterns on the ribcage, kissing softly the collarbone, melting on top of Jon.

Damian was smaller than Jon, easier to carry, small enough to fit in Jon's lap when they were sitting, like a cat, scratching and buffing when he didn't want to be touched, purring when he was happy to be close, his body muscular and lean, like a predator, dangerous and beautiful.

"I'm happy we met, you are my best friend, and I love you."

Damian kissed him, hard and messy, clashing teeth and tongue, hands pulling hair and clothes, holding Damian's face, looking at the thick eyebrows, the round, and swollen lips, the green eyes, shining brighter than the stars, the nose, and ears shining in red, thanks to cold up there, he looked at the boy he loved, and fell for him a little bit more.

They fell back to the truck, laying on the thick blankets and fluffy pillows, Jon hovering over Damian, holding his waist and kissing him, his leg between Damian's, loving the way he gasped, the little tongue poking out, so responsive and sensitive to the touch.

Biting and sucking, Jon kissed every inch of bare skin, hating and loving the turtleneck Damian was wearing, tight-fitting on his chest, making him look hot, but not leaving a lot of skin free, Jon moved his hands under Damian's sweater, leaving a mark under the chin, thanks to Rao for the super senses, capable of catching every squirm, moan, and gasp, despite Damian's best efforts to hide them, holding Jon's arms, opening his mouth, blushing.

"Do you have condoms and lube?"

"Our first time won't be in a truck."

" _ Habibi _ , I don't care about the when, I only care is you."

His muscles were tense, his gaze away, his heart pumping hard, in nervousness, kissing Damian’s temple, taking his hand away from Damian’s skin, rubbing the point of their noses together.

"I rented an adorable cottage next to a lake."

"The last time I checked Jonathan Kent was a broken colleague student."

"Maybe Damian Wayne did it." Pulling away from him, Jon walked back to the cabin, ready to go. "They thought I was your sugar baby."

"Tt," opening his door, Damian climbed to his seat, putting his hand on the gear shift, "I'm in no need to buy someone’s time, and the gifts you have received doesn't have the purpose to lure you into bed.”

Jon kissed Damian’s knuckles, driving, zapping between radio stations, listening to Damian, to his deep voice, at the accent that appeared every time he got too distracted, loving how he acted when he was lost in his mind, ruffling his hair, biting his fingers, caressing Jon’s hand.

“ _ Ya Amar _ , if you didn’t want to follow sexual intercourse, why did you pack the truck with blankets and pillows?”

“I know you like to sleep outside, I thought we could do it on the way back.”

The genuine surprise on Damian’s face was beautiful, kissing his hand one more time, Jon looked at his eyes, lost in the green, he stared, loving the way Damian lifted his lips, the little dimples on his cheeks appearing, leaning down to kiss them, he felt Damian’s hands on his chest.

“Eyes on the road, you are going to kill us,  _ Hayseed _ .”

Laughing, Jon turned, staying in silence, feeling how Damian drifted away, like he always did, sleeping in the road trips.

♡♥♡

Following Jon’s orders, all the house carers weren’t there, leaving a nice dinner served, and the fridge packed with more things Damian liked to eat, a bonfire was heating the place, and the house was perfectly clean. Taking Damian in, looking at the happiness in his eyes, Jon picked him, kissing his face, spinning on his feet, laughing when Damian tried to push him away, feeling the legs hooked around his waist.

“J put me down.”

Damian pulled his earlobe, pouting like a little kid, his hand on Jon’s, walking to the dinner table, full of dishes Damian liked, like  _ Tabbouleh _ , a salad with wheat, tomato, parsley, and onion, seasoned with lemon juice, olive oil, pepper, and salt,  _ falafel _ and  _ hummus _ were also on the table, pita bread and vegetables laying around, lighting the candles, Jon dragged Damian to the chair, sitting at his side.

“Quite a feast you made.” Grinning, Damian took a little red tomato, biting the thing. “I hope it doesn’t taste like the horrendous thing you made a few weeks ago, I’m still recovering from the food poisoning.”

“Rude.” Pouring cider on a glass, Jon gave him the cup, lifting his own. “But I forgive you because you ended in a hospital.”

“Happy Valentine,  _ Eini _ .”

“Happy Valentine,  _ Ghim _ .”

Jon was used to talking at the table, Lois and Clark enjoyed sharing during breakfast and dinner, the three of them sharing what they were doing, Dad talking about his missions and day work, Mom including them on her latest investigation, Jon usually talked about school or Damian. On the other hand, Damian was taught to keep silent, not accepted in Ra’s Al Ghul table until he learned to stay quiet and use all the forks and spoons they offered him.

When they were alone, they started their tradition, Jon talking and Damian listening, sometimes sharing his things, at the beginning or end of the meal; Jon liked their dynamic, he liked to talk, and he enjoyed listening to Damian, how his voice turned soft when he was comfortable, a little deeper when he was sleepy.

“Where did you left Titus?”

“The dog’s hotel you like, Mom is going to check on Alfred, Goliath is with Maya.”

When they ended the dinner, Jon washed the dishes while Damian wandered around, the place was small, a living room with a tv, the kitchen, a dining room, one-bedroom, and a bathroom, the big bed had sights to the lake next to the house and the bathroom had a huge bathtub; they were near a lovely town, celebrating a festival during the weekend.

Jon listened to Damian’s heartbeat, standing at the door frame of the bedroom, looking at the window, Damian was shoeless, when he was Damian Wayne he liked to dress impeccably, in tailored suits, looking professional, elegant, in a turtle neck sweater and close-fitting pants, he looked like the Damian Wayne in the cover of magazines, but looking at the wrinkles on the clothes, the messy hair and the loose muscles, he mas more like Jon’s Damian, less perfect, more real.

Hugging him from behind, Jon smiled at the little gasp, feeling how Damian melted on his arms, feeling the hands rubbing his arms, kissing Damian behind the ear.

“What do you want to do?” He whispered, leaving another kiss. “We can go to sleep, watch some TV, or something else.”

♡♥♡

Ra’s al Ghul taught Damian sex was only useful to reproduce or as a weapon, following his desires was going to get him killed, and, as a man, the only real thing he could get out of sex was an heir for the League; Damian knew how sex worked, and when his father decided it was time for the talk, he just commented the League taught him, and they left the things as they were.

But Jonathan Kent was like a spark, making Damian burn, around him, he could understand the desire and appreciate the physical closeness sex brought.

Damian Wayne wasn’t a fool, and he understood the way Jon looked and touched him, hands lingering on his waist, eyes fixated on his thighs, chest, and neck, and he wanted Jon too, the passion burning on his chest, on his hands when he touched Jon.

Feeling the hands in his waist, he pulled his sweater, listening to the gasp Jon made, the lukewarm hands, fingers rubbing patterns on his waist, tilting his head, they kissed, feeling the always eager tongue inside his mouth, the hands pulling him closer, stumbling to the bed, bouncing on the mattress, one of Jon’s hands cupping his face, the other holding his back arched, legs tangled.

Did he need to give Jon a blowjob? He had heard it was very pleasant, but the idea of doing it was not attractive, moving his hands to pull Jon’s shirt, he scratched the white skin, soft to the touch, kissing the collarbones, feeling the hands moving on his pants.

The first time Damian entered the room he searched for lube and condoms, finding a sleeve and a sachet, pushing them on Jon’s chest, Damian turned, a blushing was starting to crawl on his neck and ears, still, too still to be comfortable, he waited for Jon to move.

“If you don’t want it we can do something else.”

Damian sited, looking at Jon’s red cheeks, looking at the mattress, a hand scratching his neck, as he did every time he was timid, did Jon not want to do it?

“What are you—?”

“You are not looking at me, you are too still, do you want this, D?”

His hands itched to cover his chest, looking back at the mirror on the other side of the room, Damian felt too conscious over his body, the big and horrible scar on his chest, where Heretic kill him, scars left by bullets and knives, injures still healing, some of them still stitched, bruises on one of his shoulders, and the left side of his hip, he wondered if Jon found that attractive too.

“I won’t be letting myself so vulnerable if I didn’t want this.”

“But you are avoiding my eyes.”

“ _ Eini _ ,” called Damian, his hands moving to cup Jon’s face, his blue eyes, bluer than humans eyes, blinked back at him, “I do love you.”

Jon moved, pushing Damian back to the bed, resting on his elbows, trapping Damian under him, kissing the side of his face. “You know you can trust me, right?”

Moving his head, Damian wanted to hide, feeling the eyes piercing inside him, to the mess inside his chest, the heat boiling, wanting Jon, the nervousness, clawing inside, wondering about every time things could go wrong, shivering on the bed, looking at Jon’s face, but not at his eyes.

Moaning when Jon kissed his neck, going down like they never did before, looking close to the scars, tracing the long scars, hands touching the ones on the back, moving a hand to silence the moans, he trembled when the mouth touched the one heretic gave him, sparks shaking his body.

“That one killed me,” he blurted, moaning when Jon kissed him again, biting under it. 

"You are beautiful Dami." Tracing a faint scar on the side of Damian's left wrist, lifting the hand to kiss it. "You burned yourself trying to cook, Mon freaked out."

"Tt, talking about your Mother is a mood killer, Jonathan."

Jon lifted, holding Damian’s waist, the orange lights of the room washing his skin, caressing the flat stomach, muscles tensing when Damian touched there, smooth and flawless skin, the jet black hair falling over his eyes, the blue eyes looking at him, like bright stars shining just from him.

How can Jon be so vulnerable? Wearing his heart on his sleeve, naive and trusting everyone he met, trust and love was a weakness, but Jon made it look so easy, holding Damian like he was something precious.

_ I don’t know if I can do it _ .

“How?” Damian asked, trembling, grabbing Jon’s arms, “how can you be so vulnerable?”

“Because it’s you.” Jon fell on the bed, using one of his arms to support his head, moving to kiss Damian, holding his waist, pulling him closer. “I can trust you with my life and my heart.”

“I could trust you with my heart,” confessed Damian, gasping when Jon bit his ear, tracing his jaw in wet kisses, sucking hard at the edge of his neck.

Moving his hands, Jon touched the skin under the clothes, staying over the leg, groping the thigh, Damian moved too, touching right next to the waistband, caressing the hip.

“Can I touch you?”

Damian nodded, feeling the hand on his crotch, fingers grasping his half-hard length, hiding his head on the curve of Jon’s arms, pulling down the clothes, going to the middle of his thighs, the skin burning where Jon touched, sparks flying on his skin, the soft and wet lips kissing his temple, biting his lips to muffle the moans.

The hand on Jon’s hip moved down, shy, feeling the skin under his fingertips, pulling down the zipper, feeling the shakes of Jon’s chest, and the deep and shameless moan right at his ear, Damian moved his hand, up and down, touching the wet head, the precum making his hand slippery.

Before dating Jon, Damian didn't find a reason to  _ touch _ himself, but there was something about Jon that shook him at his core, lightning the desire inside Damian.

He moved his hand up and down, the way he liked it, feeling Jon's hand twisting his wrist, moving fast, listening to the moans on his ear, Damian squeezed the head, moving his hand down, feeling the shake of Jon's body as he came.

Not so long after, Damian came, biting his lips, curling his toes, gasping for air, feeling Jon's mouth on him, wet and hot and sweet.

"Do you want—?"

Damian kissed Jon again, throwing the clothes away, moving his fingers to his ass, moving to grab the lube, squeezing the bottle in his hand, cold and thick, the liquid dripped from his fingers, Jon broke the condoms package, putting the thing on.

Pushing a finger inside was easy, doing it before helped, stretching himself, feeling the hold Jon did on his hips, too hard, leaving reddish skin under it, teeth and tongue tracing the skin, around the scars and the clear surface; with three fingers pumping in and out, Damian folded them, touching his prostate, muffling the moans, he tapped Jon's arm, opening his legs in an inviting gesture, curling his legs around Jon.

Blushing, turning his head, Damian waited, grabbing the sheets, hands in fists, feeling the cold air on his bare chest, shivering, panting when a pair of hands lifted his hips, bending him in half. 

“ _ Dhiviao _ ,” Jon kissed Damian's leg, cocking his head, Damian looked at Jon’s eyes, big and blue, at the rosy lips, wet and soft.

“ _ Habibi _ ,” called Damian, cupping Jon’s face, moaning when he moved.

“Dami, you are the prettiest boy I’ve ever met.”

Moving clumsily, Jon held Damian up, pushing inside, keeping Damian in place, while he squirmed, kissing Damian’s face, repeating ‘Dami’ like a chant, gasping when he was inside, kissing the sweaty brow of Damian, laying on the bed, one of his hands caressing Jon’s scalp.

“Jonathan, I’m not crystal, you can move.”

Between Damian’s legs, Jon held him up, kissing every piece of skin he was capable of, Damian bit him and scratched his skin, digging his fingers in his flesh every time Jon pushed in the right place, looking at the clear skin, flushed, shining in the light.

As Jon chased his orgasm, his movements became more erratic, his fingers digging harder, and his teeth marking Damian’s skin, he came kissing Damian, holding him close, Damian kissed him back, feeling the hand touching him, long fingers squeezing and moving, making Damian see white, panting in Jon’s arms.

They stayed there, Jon leaving kisses on Damian’s face, with a smile brighter than the sun. “I could stay here forever.”

“I won’t.” Pushing Jon, Damian walked to the bathroom, avoiding Jon’s gaze. “If you don’t bath I won’t sleep in the same bed with you,” stopping at the door, Damian looked back at Jon, “I don’t mind sharing the shower, though.”


End file.
